Down
by AriaKhan
Summary: Summary - a different take on the season four finale what if the girls did jump or what If it wasn't Ezra who showed up.
1. Chapter 1

Title - Down

Summary - a different take on the season four finale what if the girls did jump or what If it wasn't Ezra who showed up.

Pairing - Paily

Naria

Spoby

mentions of Haleb

A/N - This is only a two shot and if people are wondering about my other fic that probably won't be updated until next week as I'm going to London tomorrow but I'll definitely update next week.

Disclaimer - I don't own pll unfortunately

On The Rooftop (New York)

The girls and Noel stood on the rooftop looking for somewhere to escape. Emily looked over the edge "could we make it if we jumped ?" Noel looked over "maybe if we broke our fall through those" he pointed to a series of wooden platforms for construction that could break the fall. Spencer then looked over "should we risk it ?" The. The door burst open to reveal Paige.

"Paige what are yo-" Emily began but was cut of "I know who A is" Paige rushed out "what who ?" Spencer asked "it's-" a gun shot narrowly missed Paige and she ran to the girls who stood at the edge of the rooftops and A stood at the other side. "We have to jump" Noel said and they all held on to each other Aria onto Noel, Spencer onto Hanna and Emily onto Paige "JUMP!" Paige shouted.

As they fell Paige held Emily tight against her chest so Paige hit each platform first. With each blow her head took Paige felt her conscience slip away and she whispered "I love you Emily" and they hit the ground.

Not knowing Paige was slowly dying everyone got up slowly and painfully with cuts over the faces and body "we made it" Hanna whispered "we're alive haha" she laughed and the girls and Noel hugged "Paige are you okay ?" Emily asked and went over to help Paige "Paige?" She looked at Paige's body on the ground "Paige this is t funny" Emily began to panic she turned over Paige and saw the huge cut on the side of her head. She collapsed beside "Paige wake up please" she cried Emily shook her "please wake up" she sobbed "Paige!" She cried against the body "please I'm sorry wake up" she continued to shake "please" she screamed.

she then felt two arms drag her back " NO GET OFF ME" Emily broke free of Noel's grip but he pulled her back and held tighter "Emily we need to call an ambulance there is still time" Spencer told her with tears in her eyes. Emily turned around and cried into Noel's chest while Aria sat next to Paige and Hanna called the ambulance "C'mon McCullers she needs you" Aria whispered.

Sorry it's short but part two will be soon remember to review and

stay cheeky ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two

Sorry for the wait

In hospital

Emily had her head on Paige's arm beside the bed while Spencer sat on the other side with her head on Paige's shoulder and Hanna was at the foot of the bed lying on two chairs pushed together and Noel sat on a chair with Aria's legs wrapped around his waist and her head buried in his chest.

The only noise being generated was the beeping of the heart minister beside Paige.

Paige slowly opened her eyes and saw the girls sleeping around her and smiled at their concern "I guess they do care about me" she said to no one, "huh ?" Hanna jumped up and Paige quickly shut her eyes as the other girls and Noel woke "Han what is it ?" Spencer asked "I thought I heard...it doesn't matter" Hanna sighed "no what is it ?" Aria asked "I thought I heard Paige talking" she said with a confused look.

"Well I damn sure hope you recognise my voice after three years ?" Paige said with a huge smile.

"Paige!" Emily gave her a huge hug, knowing that A) it wasn't appropriate B) Paige is probably in too much pain and C) Hanna probably wouldn't shut up. So she settled for the hug. " I thought you were dead" Emily cried into Paige's shoulder "it's okay I'm alright now" she reassured her.

"Wait you woke up before us man we must've been tired " Noel said "well you would wake up too if you had Spencer snoring into your shoulder all night" Paige teased and Spencer gasped "I do not snore!" She hit Paige lightly "yeah ya do" she went to hit back but moved her arm to fast "ow!" She winced "ok save the hit for another time" they all settled into a comfortable silence.

"Paige who is A ?" That was it there the million dollar question right there

Who is A

A is someone they suspected from the start.

The person who they trusted and knew all there secrets.

Someone that new that

Emily was gay

Hanna had an eating disorder

Aria's father had an affair

Spencer kissed Ian

But what no one knew is that A is two people

Two people brought together by their love of secrets, mystery and scandal and I suppose a good English book now and then for one of them anyway.

If you haven't guessed it by now then here you go

Paige cleared "A is Alison and Ezra"

And everything stopped as Aria's world came crumbling DOWN once more

There you go hope you enjoyed

Incase you can't tell I'm not a fan of Alison and Ezra I really don't like Ezria or Enison but please do not feel like I am trying to engage a ship war

Hope you enjoyed and remember

Stay cheeky ;)


End file.
